


[Podfic] Single and Double Cross Knotting the Reins

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: The bells of the church on the corner of his street are ringing out at every quarter hour, counting down until the worst part of Brendon's week begins.It's time for John to come back.





	[Podfic] Single and Double Cross Knotting the Reins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Single and Double Cross Knotting the Reins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071618) by [jjtaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor). 



> Today marks the tenth anniversary of my very first podfic (SGA, if anyone was wondering) I wanted to do something to mark the occasion, and what better than to record something created for me by JJ, who is as always amazing.
> 
> It's been a long, crazy decade of creation. Thanks to everyone who's shared it with me. Stay tuned after the end for some brief notes.

Download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4hsof0l3069odbe/single%20and%20double%20cross%20knot%20the%20reins.mp3?dl=0)

Text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071618)

22:32 mins

20.6MB

I'd love it if you let me know what you thought!

 


End file.
